Ángel con escamas
by Dark crow450
Summary: Desde que tengo memoria he perdido tanto que ya no sé qué tengo. Muchos desean una vida larga sin saber lo que eso conlleva, muchos creen saber que es el dolor, pero no saben lo que es esa palabra. Pero tuve la ayuda de unas criaturas llamadas "ponis" ellas me ayudaron cuando más lo necesite, es por eso yo los protegeré ¿Quién soy? Bueno, aquí es donde empieza mi historia.
1. El comienzo

0u0 hola amigos de fanfitions hoy gracias a ghost994 vengo con la historia de mi fic espero les sea de agrado.

capítulo 1: El comienzo

Las cosas entre ' ' son pensamientos.

Las cosas en " "son para referirse a algo o un objeto.

Las cosas entre () son un pelo de todo.

Pov - cambio de personaje.

/ / - fuera de la historia.

agg - son suspiros o jadeos.

Pov: ¿?

¿?: oye basura, es hora de tu rutina así que sal de una ves, no me hagas entrar (sip ese era unos de los comandantes que se encargaba de torturarme desde que llegue aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dentro de este lugar, lo único que sé es que han sido años).

¿?: agg, ya voy no hace falta la agresividad, ni que eso me importara. Solo terminemos con esto que no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro (tal parece eso no le gustó por la cara que puso. Jejeje, ni que sus "torturas" fueran a ser peores de lo que ya han sido).

¿?: jajaja, ya veremos si sigues con esa actitud cuando veas lo que hemos preparado para ti. Tenemos tooodo el día después de todo, así que ya sal maldito imbécil.

Solo di un largo suspiró y comencé a levantarme del suelo lleno de pinchos de hacer, los cuales estaban enterrados en todo mi cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. Una vez fuera, me llevaron a una de las mucha habitaciones.

Cuando entramos habían otras dos personas, y en una esquina del cuarto había un gran caldero con nada más y nada menos que metal fundido en su interior... -_- sip, me iban a bañar en metal fundido otra vez, -n- hace mucho que no lo hacían.

¿?: ¿enserio otra vez metal fundido? se nota que ya se les acabaron las torturas como para repetirlas una y otra vez, ¿que no tienen algo nuevo o es que ya no tienen motivación? (je tal parece que eso lo hiso enojar más de lo que ya estaba).

¿?:ENTONCES SOLO PODRIAS MORIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ, YA LLEVAS 1558 AÑOS SIENDO TORTURADO, SOLO MUERETE DE UNA VEZ.

¿?: (la verdad me sorprendió lo que dijo. He estado aquí 1558 años, solo seguí caminando adentro del cuarto mientras le respondía con una cara sería) ya somos dos amigo, ya somos dos. Como sea, solo acabemos con esto y hagan lo que tienen que hacer de una vez por todas

¿?: agg póngalo en la mesa y viertan esa cosa para empezar con lo demás que no nos pagan por perder el tiempo (tras decir eso los otros dos me llevaron a una mesa de metal un poco oxidada, ¡y me ataron a ella cabe destacar completamente desnudo desde hace años! ¿la razón de ello? simple ¿para qué ropa si siempre se ensuciaba con sangre o se dañaba con las torturas? así que por eso la razón de estar desnudo)

Bueno, después de atarme y de vaciar doto el metal en mi cuerpo, he de decir que eso me hubiera dolido como los mil diablos, pero después de los... ¿800? años deje de sentir el dolor como en verdad es, lo que antes era un dolor infernal, ahora para mí eso era como un pequeño dolor o molestia y se preguntaran, ¿cómo no muero por tantos años de tortura y de dolor? pues eso vendría siendo por mi "llama de la vida eterna", esta misma desde que la desperté no me permite morir de ninguna manera ni enfermar. Tampoco el tiempo me afecta, también bien me di cuenta que si le otorgó mi bendición (ósea, una pequeña parte de mi llama a alguien) esta se liga a mí y por lo tanto tiene los mismos efectos de no morir ni enfermar o envejecer.

Cuando me quitaron literariamente a martillazos el metal de enzima, y volver a regenerarme como si nada me hubiera pasado, ellos siguieron con "su trabajo" hasta que uno de ellos le habló al que creo era el capitán.

¿?: Señor, ¿qué sentido tiene el torturarlo si no siente el dolor ni tampoco muere? ¿que acaso es inmortal? ¿cómo un humano puede vivir tanto tiempo como el que usted dice?

¿?: agg, mira, ¡eso no lo sé con exactitud! ¡Es una orden que se sigue de generación en generación entre los capitanes, es una orden que uno de los antiguos reyes de las 4 naciones dio, y que se cumplirá sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, es todo lo que se! (el otro que se había quedado callado decido hablar).

¿?: ¿pero que tuvo que hacer para que uno de los antiguos reyes diera esa orden? eso es inhumano incluso para ésos tiempo, además ya no estamos en esos tiempos (ok eso me llamo la atención, sabía que habían pasado años ¿pero eso que quiere decir?).

¿?: recuerdan que habían 5 reinos y no solo 4 (los dos solo asistieron no tan seguros) pues se dice que los 4 reinos lo criminaron como el culpable de extinguir uno de esos reinos en un solo movimiento el solo (jejeje al oír eso, los dos acompañantes se preocuparon de manera alarmante y los dos solo me miraban aterrados).

¿?:pe-pero eso es imposible co- como es que un solo hombre puede hacer eso, ¿no lo abran exagerado? o inventado (en ese momento, los dos regresaron su vista al que yo creo es el capitán) ¿cierto?

En ese momento ellos tres se vieron por un momento, y yo solo pude reír por las caras que pusieron al analizar todo lo revelado.

¿?:jajajajajaja ¿acaso tienen miedo o es curiosidad por saber esa información? (en este momento los miraba con una cara sería mientras cambiaba mis ojos como un reptil y noté a cada uno se les ponía la piel de gallina por eso) ¿y bien? ¿cuál de las dos es?

¿?:¿a-acaso eso e-es c-cierto? no, no es solo una broma, n-no es posible que eso sea cierto (tal parece que a uno de ellos creo el novato no lo digirió muy bien que se estaba alterando).

¿?:DIEGO REACCIONA, SOLO TE ESTA MINTIENDO PARA ASUSTARNOS ¿QUE ACASO NO LO VES EL SOLO QUIERE JUGAR CON TU MENTE? (ok después de tanto, al fin uno de ellos dijo un nombre).

diego: pe-pero, ¿co- como explicas sus ojos? eso no es normal, parece un maldito dra-dragón, (en ese momento yo reí con un poco de malicia y tenía la cabeza y mirada hacia abajo, cabe decir que estaba atado en una silla todo este tiempo).

¿?:jmjmjm ¿conque solo una broma? ¿eh? (alce la mirada para verlos y todos se pusieron tensos por mi mirada hacia ellos) ¿eso crees que es? pues no estas tan lejos de la realidad, pero yo no fui quien lo destruyo, pero yo tampoco sé quién fue (después de decirles eso volví a bajar mi mirada al suelo).

Al decir eso los tres se quedaron callados por un tiempo, hasta que el capitán que los dirigía me habló en un tono serio pero yo no alce la mirada para verlos.

¿?: a que te refieres con eso, ¿no fuiste tú y tampoco sabes quién fue? (no le respondí y eso solo lo hizo enojar al tal grado que me encajó una espada algo oxidada en el pecho haciéndome escupir un poco de sangre pero no alce la mirada para nada) ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, RESPONDE!

¿?: agg ¿y que te hace pensar que te lo diré? si no he dicho nada en más de mil años, no lo diré ahora, después de todo no es como si pudieras hacer esto peor, y aunque así fuera no lo sentiría, ¡ya no siento nada!

¿?: eso ya lo veremos, traigan esa cosa (tras decir eso, los dos que lo acompañaban se fueron por la puerta que entramos y cuando volvieron, traían una extraña cosa de metal y ruedas, eso no lo había visto antes ¿pero qué hace?).

¿?: mira Juan esto es pasarse de la raya, no me siento a gusto haciendo esto, es un humano por amor a Dios, no una simple rata del laboratorio (tras decir eso el capitán que creo su nombre es Juan lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos).

Juan: mira Roberto, o prendes esa cosa o yo mismo te meto a ella y cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas "Mi" nombre, AHORA PRENDE LA MALDITA TRITURADORA.

Tras su orden el resignado prendió la ¿trituradora? y en el hueco que tenia pude apreciar como unos rodillos, estos empezaron a girar rápido y la pusieron delante de mí. Después me empezaron a desatar de la silla y colocaron mis pies enfrente de la trituradora y pude sentir como esta estaba queriéndome tragar.

juan: jejeje veamos como sales de esta (y así el me empujó dentro y esta cosa me empezó a triturar los pies y me jalaba para seguir con mi torso y un montón de sangre y carne salía por atrás, 0u0 ahora entiendo porque le llaman trituradora).

Cuando la trituradora alcanzo mi cabeza y la reventó como sandía, perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve fuera, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi celda, pero esta no eran barrotes si no que era un cuarto completamente de acero dónde no entraba nada de luz, ni del sol como la noche, lo único que tenía era la puerta que estaba... ¿abierta? pero ¿Por qué? mi respuesta fue contestada cuándo escuche alguien acercarse.

Roberto: ya despertaste yyy te regeneraste por lo que veo (en ese momento el prendió una ¿linterna? creo que escuche se llamaban así, como sea, él se sentó en el suelo en frente de la puerta) oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? (agg que decir no tenía nada que hacer, así que asentí con la cabeza en señal de aprobación) se que tu no serias capaz de destruir uno de los antiguos reinos, no digo que no puedas es solo que no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso.

¿?: y que te hace pensar algo como eso (en ese momento lo mire a la cara yo seguía en el suelo donde están los pinchos... -_- no es como si yo quisiera estar en ellos, pero estaban por todo el suelo del cuarto) ¿que acaso tu capitán te mando a sacarme información? (lo mire muy serio y mis ojos se volvieron a hacer rasgados tanto que de nuevo lo asustó, jejeje me gusta ver que la gente se atemorice por eso).

Roberto: n-no, t-te equivocas. No me mando nadie, de echo me estoy jugando el cuello por hacer esto, pero tengo curiosidad desde que el capitán menciono eso, y analizando los registros me di cuenta que no esta tu nombre, ni el por qué estás aquí (no quite en ningún momento mi vista de él, y pude notar que hablaba sinceramente, por eso deje de verlo amenazante y mejor mire el techo mientras di un largo suspiro).

¿?: veo que hablas con la verdad, eso no es algo que vea en todos y menos los que están aquí, entonces que quieres saber. Si puedo lo contestaré, pero serán preguntas limitadas, así es que haz tus preguntas sabiamente ¿de acuerdo?

Roberto: de acuerdo. Dijiste que tú no destruiste el reinó el cual se te culpa, y tampoco sabes quien fue, ¿entonces que paso? (mmm una pregunta difícil de responder pero aceptable, cerré mis ojos mientras hacia memoria en verdad han sido años).

¿?: no lo recuerdo con exactitud, había sido mandado a otro reino para entregar una carta al rey de ese reino, pero cuando estaba a unos 3 kilómetros, sentí una sensación de oscuridad en la dirección del reinó en el que yo venía, así es que corrí lo más rápido que pude. Pero cuando llegue todo el lugar estaba reducido a cenizas... y... (aprete muy fuertemente los ojos) ¡y todos estaban muertos!

Roberto: entiendo, pero dijiste de nuevo ¿ósea que ya lo habías sentido esa presencia? ¿en donde? (enserio que está haciendo buen uso de sus preguntas ¿eh?).

¿?: agg la primera vez fue 6 meses antes de que yo llegará al reino de wessex. Estaba entrenando como todos los días, cuando sentí por primera vez esa sensación en donde mi maestro y yo vivíamos. Sabía que era una presencia hostil, así que como no estaba tan lejos del lugar donde entrenaba, corrí lo más que podía, pero igual fue demasiado tarde. En el suelo estaba mi maestro y segundo padre para mí en el suelo medió muerto. Lo intente ayudar, pero en ese momento no era tan bueno con la magia ni en mis habilidades, por lo tanto no pude hacer nada de nuevo. Él antes que muriera me dio una espada "única." según él, esa espada tú no la eliges, si no que ella a ti. Solo si ella te considera digno de empuñarla, lo harás, pero solo dos personas han sido capaces de hacerlo, el que la creo, y yo.

Roberto: lamento tu pérdida amigo, ¿quieres seguir o la dejamos por aquí? (abrí los ojos sorprendido, en serio que este chico era único)

¿?: agg si, jejeje aun puedo seguir ¿cuál es tu siguiente pregunta? no es como si fuera a ir a ningún lado después de todo.

Roberto: pues... ahora que tocas el tema, ¿no has pensado?, no lo sé ¿salir de aquí? ¿tener una vida? Una verdadera vida. Nadie merece sufrir para siempre ni siquiera quienes se lo merece, podrías comenzar de nuevo 0u0 ¿qué opinas?

¿?: ¿he de ir a dónde? ¿en qué lugar no amenazó a nadie? y aunque así fuera de que me serviría si de todos modos estaría "solo" al menos aquí tengo con quien hablar -_- muy a su pesar de su capitán. Pero al menos con alguien, 0u0 además es divertido hacerlo enojar.

Roberto: agg entonces no piensas hacerlo ¿no? (negué con la cabeza) bueno pues sólo tengo una última pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre? no está en la base de registro y tampoco lo sabe el capitán, eso me llamo mucho la atención.

¿?:(bueno eso no es como si se lo pudiera decir, y ya por una razón es que no está registrado) lo lamento pero esa no creo poder responderla. prefiero que nadie se entere de mi nombre, para el mundo yo estoy muerto o nunca existí y así lo quiero mantener.

Roberto: agg (dio un suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba) está bien, lo entiendo. Bueno ya es tardé y tengo cosas por hacer, si alguien sabe que estuve aquí sin autorización, fijo me matan a golpes y no quiero eso, bueno nos vemos luego compañero.

¿?: espera (él se detuvo de irse y se volteo para verme algo extrañado) quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas honesto ¿de acuerdo?

Roberto: amm, me parece justo después de que tu decidiste responder las mías, supongo que yo igual, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

¿?:¿porque estás aquí?, no me refiero a aquí conmigo si no ¿aquí en este lugar? me has demostrado que tu corazón es notable para desperdiciarlo en este lugar (en ese momento él puso una cara de suma tristeza y me miro decaído).

Roberto: agg es por el capitán, es mi padre (O_O ok eso no me lo esperaba) el me obligó a venir aquí para que cuando él se jubile yo lo remplace, por eso es que me trajo aquí cuando... (pude ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos) cuando mamá murió.

¿?: te entiendo, se lo que se siente perder a alguien querido, pero no me esperaba que "el" fuera tu padre. Como sea solo esfuérzate, el resto da igual y sigue adelante, así como yo, sé que podrás y sobre todo, no dejes que nada ni nadie te cambia ¿de acuerdo?

Roberto: (se limpió las lágrimas mientras me asentía) de acuerdo. Jejeje ¿sabes? no sé porque todos te llaman monstruo, para mí no lo eres. Para mi eres como un ángel caído, bueno ahora si ya me tengo que ir nos vemos (tras decir eso cerró la puerta y pude oír como se alejaba, pasaron unos 20 minutos para que me quedara dormido).

desperté en el mismo cuarto ¿pero había algo diferente? ahora no me vinieron a despertar siempre eran puntuales ¿tal vez se les hiso tarde? no, había otro problema, pude olfatear un olor a sangre y no era la mía, así es que me levante para ver si había alguien afuera.

¿?:OIGAN HAY ALGUIEN HAY, toc toc toc (después de dar un grito y tocar tres veces la puerta para ver si al menos me respondían... -_- nada, no hubo respuesta) esto no me esta gustando.

Como nadie respondió le di un golpe a la puerta de acero y esta salió volando como si nada. -n- Después de todo, tengo bastaaante fuerza. a pesar del semejante ruido que hiso la puerta, no vino nadie y el olor a sangre era más fuete, eso no me gustaba para nada, así es que salí corriendo por los pasillos... O_O yyy vaya que me sorprendí... no, no lo puedo creer. Todos fueron brutal mente asesinados y su sangre estaban en las paredes, techo, y por todo el suelo al igual que órganos, y pedazos de extremidades o cuerpos que tienen un gran hoyo en sus pecho ¿pero qué diablos paso aquí?

¿?: HAY ALGUIEN CON VIDA, HOLA RESPONDAN POR FAVOR ESTOY AQUI PARA AYUDARLOS (grite mientras corría por todos lados, pero a donde fuera, solo encontraba cadáveres incluso partidos en dos. cuando llegue al que parecía el cuarto de armas... encontré... al chico... ¡Roberto! (estaba partido a la mitad desde el torso para abajo, vivo pero no por mucho así es que corrí hacia el).

¿?: tranquilo estarás bien puedo salvarte solo espera un momento, no mueras (estaba por ir por algo que tuviera filo pero el me detuvo agarrando mi mano para hablarme pero su voz era muy baja).

Roberto: e- espera ti-tienes q-que salir de aquí, cof cof n-no te pre- preocupes por m- mí, solo q- quiero ya irme q- quiero e- estar con mi madre y m- mi padre (el me miro apenas consiste mientras tosía un momento de sangre por su boca) cof cof cof e- escúchame, no h- hay sobrevivientes t- todos fueron a- asesinados.

¿?: ¿quien? ¿quién fue el maldito desgraciado? los vengare, te lo prometo. Te juro que lo voy a encon...

Roberto: ¡NO! (no pude terminar cuando el me grito, no está de mas decir que por eso tosió más sangre) cof cof s- sé que s- siempre cum- ples tus pro- promesas. Así es que... no, s- solo prométeme a- algo que... (en este punto se notaba que ya había cruzado su límite) buscarás... una... vida... pro... mete... melo (en ese momento, alguien murió en mis brazos otra vez, ¿cómo sabía que siempre cumplo mis promesas? eso ya no importa).

¿?: agg lo prometo, espero que encuentres la paz y felicidad que yo nunca encontré.

Salí de ese cuarto y solo por si acaso, seguí buscando algún sobreviviente, tarde alrededor de 30 minutos pero no encontré ninguno -_- ya no tenía sentido quedarme aquí si todos están muertos, así es que agarre algo de ropa que estaba en lo que parecía un closet de metal. Como sea, me puse una camisa negra, unos pantalones azul marino, unos zapatos y una capucha negra que cubría todo mi cuerpo y rostro que estaban ahí. Una vez vestido, agarré unas cuantas monedas de oro que estaban en una habitación suuuper cerrada, las puse en una mochila como unas 200 ya que no me cabían más.

Estuve un rato buscando la salida. Tarde un rato, pero la encontré y vaya que estaba alejada, porque tarde alrededor de una hora para subir, ya que estaba hasta abajo de ese lugar. Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta, al igual que la otra solo vasto un golpe para que esta saliera volando, y pude ver algo que hace bastante tiempo no veía... la luz del sol y su calidez. En verdad es una sensación que llegas a extrañar después de un muy largo tiempo.

Chasquee mis dedos, para invocar mi armadura y mi espada. Después de todo yo nací con la habilidad de tener magia infinita, pero por una razón solo uso la magia base, que se basa en teletransportarme a otros lugares, siempre y cuando sepa donde están o allá estado hay, teletransportar cosas o traerlas, levitar cosas y otros base.

Solo seguí caminando 0u0 y vaya que todo ha cambiado en estos años. El lugar donde me tenían era en un lugar subterráneo, pero la superficie es un lugar plano con mucha vegetación pero solo eso. tome un camino en el oeste donde había un camino, camine unos... ¿5 kilómetros? yyyy -_- no encontré nada, así es que me detuve de bajo de un árbol a descansar.

¿?: vaya no creí que en todo lo que llevó caminando, no encontrará nada (en ese momento llevaba mi armadura dorada debajo de la capucha) y creo que debí traer provisiones, esperó que encuentre un pueblo o algo para comprarlos.

/si se presentan porque el dice pueblos o cosas así, es porque él desconoce los avances de tecnología y de esas cosas. Por lo tanto, no conoce nada desde que fue encerrado/

Estuve en rato descansado pero había algo que me molestaba desde hace rato. Es... una sensación de que alguien o algo me esta vigilado. Voltee a todos lados, incluso olfatee el aire, intenté escuchar lo que estuviera alrededor de 15 o 20 metros de distancia pero... ¡nada! ni con mis sentidos mejor desarrollados encontré ninguna presencia que no fueran animales o insectos, eso hasta que escuche una risa de suma maldad.

¿?: jajajajajajaja sí que eres resistente ¿eh? No importa lo que hallas pasado, no sucumbes a la oscuridad, ni siquiera les guardas rencor a los que te torturaron por años, como para intentar ayudarlos y buscar sobrevivientes después de que los matara.

Ok no sabía quién era, ni mucho menos me importaba. Él fue el que mató a todos los que estaban en ese lugar. No sabía dónde estaba hasta que se mostró a unos pasos de mí y pude reconocer esa... maldita, asquerosa, pútrida, sensación de oscuridad. Era la misma que en las anteriores 2 ocasiones, ¿pero quién diablos era?

Incluso si lo tenía enfrenté, su cara al igual que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo protegido por una niebla de oscuridad. Por lo tanto no me dejaba ver nada más que sus ojos, que eran como los que yo pongo cuando me enojo o me pongo serio, eran "rasgados" solo que de color rojo sangre, los míos son de color azul zafiro. Como sea, me levante y decir que lo miraba con odio era poco.

¿?: así que tú eres el maldito que ha estado detrás de todo ¿eh? ¿quién diablos eres? ¿y que buscas de mí? responde antes que te maté, que de por si tengo ganas de arrancarte la maldita cabeza y destruir todo tu maldito cuerpo (en ese momento yo cambie mis ojos igual rasgados, pero él no se inmuto por eso).

¿?: jejeje oh, donde están mis modales. Me conocen como "rey sombra" ¿y que quiero de ti? eso es simple (el mal nacido sonrió mostrando unos colmilludos dientes) quiero que te unas a mí. Te he observado, he visto tu potencial y es uno que no había visto antes. Tu poder supera a toda criatura que yo conozca, con entrenamiento juntos podemos hacer lo que sea. Nadie se opondrá ante nosotros y quienes lo hagan, solo los eliminamos como las basuras que son. Te ofrezco un poder más allá del que tienes y una nueva vida ¿qué opinas? No esta tan mal mi oferta ¿no?

¿?: deja veo si entendí ¿me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo? ¿me has quitado a todas las personas importantes para mí? ¿SOLO PARA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?

Saque mi espada. El mango de esta era de oro, en donde tenía la empuñadura, estaban 3 figuras de la cabeza de 3 Leones 2 en las esquinas con la boca abierta y una en el medio, esta tercera tenía la boca cerrada, y estaba en ambos lados de la empuñadura, la hoja era de metales especiales, pero era de doble filo dorado.

Corrí hacia él, pero me lanzó un rayo de no sé dónde. Lo pude dividir gracias a que la espada tiene un filo que puede cortar acero, así que cortar ese rayo fue pan comido pero el ya no estaba enfrenté. Cuando lo detecte fue muy tarde, el maldito cobarde me atacó por la espalda pero por la armadura solo me mando unos cuantos metas, pero el rayo no era letal ya que ni siquiera rompió la capucha. tal parece era de advertencia.

sombra: ¿acaso quieres seguir con esto? mi oferta sigue en pie, ¿sabes? Me pregunto cómo es que has aguantando tanto. Todo este tiempo he visto sujetos que caen en la oscuridad por menos pero tu... jejeje eres un hueso duro de roer. Creí que si esas basuras te seguían torturando, tarde o temprano perderías la esperanza y sucumbirías a la oscuridad y el odio, pero me equivoque... ¿puedo saber cómo aguantaste todo eso?

¿?: se llama honor basura. Tal vez necesites aprender de él (me volví a lanzar hacia él y cuando estaba cerca, intente cortarlo en diagonal... pero en vez de cortarlo, lo atravesé y el maldito intentó volver a atacarme por la espalda. así es que di una vuelta rápido y puse mis brazos en X para recibir el rayo, pero me mando más lejos que el anterior. Cuando me iba a levantar, él ya estaba encima y con lo que parecía un cuerno en su cabeza encendido y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

sombra: lo tendré en mente, pero seguiré buscando la manera de que te unas a mí ya sea de una u otra manera, hare que sucumbas a esa oscuridad que siento en ti, mientras tanto toma esto... (me lanzó de su cuerno lo que parecía un hechizo, pero antes que éste me diera un extraño portal se abrió debajo de mí. -_- Por lo tanto lo cruce y caí de espalda. El hechizo paso de largo dándole a un árbol que lo destrozó por completo) ¡NOOOOO!

¿?: (es todo lo que pudo decir antes que ese extraño portal se cerrará) ¿pero en donde estoy? tal parece es... un bosque pero, este es extraño (camine por unos 5 minutos y encontré un castillo, pero en mal estado y abandono) que raro. No recuerdo este castillo y el lugar, es... extraño, pero puedo jurar que no estoy en mi mundo, pero si no es así. ¿En donde estoy? será mejor seguir este camino al menos me debe de llevar a un lado (dije mientas seguía ese caminando).

continuará...


	2. Bienvenido a ponyville

0u0 hola soy yo otra vez solo para decirles que se van a llevar una sorpresa en este capítulo, sin más que decir comencemos

capítulo 2 : bienvenido a ponyville

pov ¿?

Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de mis ponis cosas como pedir un préstamo para inaugurar una nueva joyería, -_- como si las 25 que hay no fueran suficientes, entre otros en verdad esto era aburrido abecés ser gobernante de una ciudad era un trabajo muuuy estresante y aburrido, pero mi trabajo fue interrumpido porque sentí un cambio de magia cercas de ponyville y no fui solo yo también mi hermana se percató de eso.

¿?: ¿también lo sentiste no hermana? un cambio drástico a ocurrido cercas del pueblo de pponville, ¿pero que será? nunca avía sentido una magia así, sea lo que sea esta cerca de los habitantes será mejor que avises a twilight y sus amigas para que estén al tanto, en caso que sea una amenaza.

¿?: claro que lo sentí luna es una extraña magia que jamás avía sentido antes, espero que solo nosotras y twilight lo hayamos sentido si alguien de los demás ponis se llegase a enterar el pánico correría como fuego en un bosque. (estaba terminando de escribir la carta para enviársela a twilight, cuando termine y la envíe luna me habló).

Luna: hermana ¿que crees que sea lo que este en el bosque everfree? si alguien sale lastimado por esta entidad será demasiado malo celestia.

Celestia: lose es por eso que mañana iremos a ponyville para verificar si todo esta bajo control, por ahora solo hay que disimular que todo esta bajo control y atender nuestras obligaciones reales.

Luna: tienes razón humana será mejor que me vaya para comenzar de una vez, solo esperemos que nada malo pase antes que estemos allá (tras decir eso luna se retiró a su habitación dejando me sola.)

Celestia: 'eso espero luna' twilight por favor cuídate y a los habitantes de ponyville en nuestra ausencia (solo seguí firmado la fila de papeles que tenía a mi derecha.)

pov ¿?

Estuve caminando por una maldita hora y media me iba a dar por vencido hasta que escuche voces, así que seguí en donde se escuchaban las voces tarde entre uno minutos cuando llegue a la fuente de las voces, encontré nada mas y nada menos TuT que un pueblo después de mucho por fin encuentro civilización, pero me percaté que no eran humanos tenían la forma de uno pero esto seres eran ¿multicolor? y que sus rostros cómo orejas eran diferentes.

/eh aquí la sorpresa, decidí que los personajes sea antropomórficos, -_-para que se hagan una idea solo busquen en el navegador a "twistedscarlett60" como referencia/

¿?: ok ahora si que lo vi todo, ¿pero que son estos seres? ahora mi teoría de que no estoy en la tierra esta comprobada pero en donde me trajo ése extraño porta... (fui interrumpido cuando mi estómago sonó en ese momento) bueno no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío no he comido nada desde que estaba en ese lugar, pero no veo a nadie con armadura será mejor que me quité la mía para que esta no suene.

Una vez quitándome la armadura solo tenía la capucha que me cubría todo mi cuerpo y no dejaba ver mi rostro, n después de todo no quiero llamar la atención solo quiero comprar uno cuantos recursos, para ello solo llevó una pequeña bolsa para monedas y con unas 30 en ella.

Solo camine dentro del pueblo esperando que nada malo pasara -_- pero no pasó ni 2 minutos para que escuchara susurros de, ¿quien soy?, ¿porque estoy encapuchado?, ¿sere un enemigo? y entre muchos mas solo los ignore y seguí mi camino a lo que pude ver un puesto de manzana y uno de venta de pan asi que cuando me iba acercar para pedir lo que quería -_- una de estas criaturas se apareció de la nada muuuy energética de color rosa y pelo esponjado.

¿?: ⁿuⁿ hola veo que eres nuevo por aquí se que eres nuevo porque conozco a todos y cuando te vi no supe quien eras, tal vez sea por la capucha bueno déjame darte la... (y no se de donde saco un cañón mientras agarraba un montón de aire) BIENVENIDA A PONYVILLE (-u- y de su cañón disparo un montón de papelitos circulares y de diferentes colores) toma esto te espero en ese lugar y no llegues tarde (y así como apareció así se fue.)

¿?: 'eso... fue demasiado extraño ¿de donde salió? y ¿de donde sacó ese cañón? y ¿para que me daría esta carta?' (abrí la carta para ver su contenido... y era una ¿invitación?.)

Bienvenido a ponyville creo que ya te la avía dado pero por si acaso te lo digo de nuevo, bueno esta invitación es para algo súper duper especial, ben a sugarcube corner a las 8:00pm te aseguro la pasarás bien.

¿?: 'esto cada vez es mas raro ¿como me invita a lo que creo es su hogar sin conocerme?' (cuando terminé de leer la invitación la guardé en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y me dispuse a seguir para comprar las manzanas cuando llegue una niña de aproximadamente 8 años color amarillo y pelo rojizo con un moño me atendió.)

¿?: amm buenas tardes señor ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? (le señale unas manzanas) ¿eh? ¿cuántas va a querer? (estire mis dedos de las dos manos) ¿diez manzanas? (asentí) ok en un momento se las doy (no tardo nada y me las dio) 0u0 listo señor serán 5 bits por favor.

¿Bits? supongo que así le dicen a la moneda aquí, saque las cinco monedas y se las di, después de que ella las observara un rato al final solo alzo ambos hombros y las guardó, iba a el comprar en el otro puesto unas piezas de pan pero en ese momento se escuchó como el sonido de unas mini explosiones y todos solo salieron corriendo y gritando.

Todos salían a la dirección contraria de donde se oían esas mini explotación, -_- y como es típico en mi si alguien necesita ayuda yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar, así es que salí corriendo y para llegar mas rápido me subí a los tejados de las casas llegando mas rápido.

Cuando llegue avían unas 7 chicas acorraladas por unos 15 sujetos que les apuntaban con unas extrañas cosas en sus manos, uno de ellos estaba apuntándole a una de ellas que estaba en el suelo una unicornio de color blanca, mientras las otras 6 estaban siendo apuntadas por los otros 14 pero una de ellas de color naranja y con un sombrero vaquero le gritó al que creo es el líder.

¿?: !SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO PELO TE JURO POR MI ABUELA QUE TE METO ESA COSA POR EL TRASERO, MIENTRAS BASEO EL CARGADOR COMPLETO!.

¿?: jajajajaja ¿y como lo vas a hacer? hasta donde yo veo tengo todo bajo mi control, si tu o cualquiera de ustedes se mueve mis chicos las convertirán en queso suizo (el maldito le apuntó a la que tenía en el suelo) pero me gustaría verlo.

¿?: p- por favor no lo hagas no eh echó nada, ¿porque me quieres matar?.

¿?: no es nada personal lindura, pero mi amó me mando a eliminar los elementos y sus portadores, 0u0 así es que adiós elemento de la generosidad.

Bien ya avía escuchado suficiente, chasquee mis dedos para teletransportarme entre esa basura y la chica, cuando lo hice se escuchó el mismo ruido de detonación que las otras veces y sentí como un proyectil entra en mi cuerpo, yo solo le di un puñetazo en el rostro y lo mandé a volar unos metros, esta de menos decir que todos los presentes se quedaron en shok.

/si se preguntan ¿porque le dice proyectiles a las balas? es porque no tiene una idea que es una arma de fuego ni como se llaman las balas por lo tanto les dice "proyectiles"/

¿?: !ah! ¿pero que demonios? (el maldito se levantó agarrando su nariz y viéndome no tan lindo) ¿pero quien diablos eres? (no respondí y eso lo izo enojar) con que te quieres hacer el héroe ¿eh? bien, APUNTE (los otros 14 que apuntaban a las 5 chicas cambiaron a apuntarme a mi.)

Cada uno de ellos me rodearon en un círculo considerable entre ellos y yo, una vez vi que la chica blanco estaba siendo ayudada por las otras 6 solo me concentre en los que me tenían rodeado, mientras el que era su líder solo tenía una sonrisa de victoria.

¿?: te enseñaré lo que pasa con los tontos que se quieren acer los héroes, preparen... (tras su orden todos estaban en posición, yo ice un rápido movimiento y chasquee mis dedos para traer mi espada, y eso izo que cada uno de los que me rodeaba se rieran) jajajaja que piensas hacer con eso, nosotros tenemos armas de fuego, morirás antes que te acerques a uno de nosotros, pero bueno, ¡FUEGO!

Tras su orden todos dispararon esos proyectiles, yo desde hace rato tenía mis ojos rasgados ¿razón? simple cuando mis ojos están así veo las cosas mucho mas lento de lo normal, así que sincronice el sonido para saber de donde y en que dirección venían los proyectiles.

Comencé a dar veloces giros para cortar en dos cada uno de los proyectiles y asegurarme que cuando lo hiciera estos les dieran a ellos, como hombros, piernas, brazos, etcétera solo asegurándome de no matarlos si no, de dejarlos fuera de combate.

mientras yo solo seguía cortando los proyectiles. '6 por la izquierda, 3 atrás, 5 al frente', en ese punto ya solo quedaban 3, los demás estaban fuera de combate o unos se desmayaron por el dolor, -u- je novatos.

Corte en dos uno de los proyectiles dejado dos desmayados al darles en la entre pierna a los dos, solo quedaba el que los comandaba que estaba en shok por haber vencido a todos sus hombres, mientras yo lo miraba serio.

¿?: e- es im- imposible ¿como es que solo tu pudiste vencer a todos mis hombre sin recibir daño? (solo comencé a caminar asía el para acabar con esto... pero su cara cambio con una sonrisa de victoria) almenos los de tierra.

Tras decir eso recibí dos proyectiles por la espalda que por la potencia me izo dar dos pasó asía delante para luego caer en una rodilla, detecte una tercera que iba a mi cabeza así es que me voltee y la corte en dos con mi espada, uno de ellos estaba en un tejado de una casa que tenia forma de un ¿pastel? con una de esas extraña armas pero esta era mas larga y con una mira como telescopio.

Me levante y el me disparo dos veces mismas que corté, lancé mi espada asía el cosa que el esquivo pero cuando la espada pasó detrás de el, me teletranpote a ella para darle una patada en la cara al que estaba en el tejado, que callo en donde yo estaba parado hace unos momentos, salté del tejado para aterrizar en frente de el en una posición de ninja mientras guardaba mi espada en su funda.

¿?: ¿co- como e- es que aún estas con vida? te dispare en el corazón y en un pulmón, ¿como tan siquiera sigues vivo? (como todo este rato no dije nada y solo camine hacía el, solo se levantó y se puso en guardia) !NO PERDERÉ CONTRA TI!.

Salió corriendo para darme un golpe en el pecho, pero antes que el me diera el golpe yo solo agarré su muñeca y lo jale con algo de fuerza, para luego dar una rápida vuelta y hacer mi mano como una cuchilla para darle un golpe en el cuello que lo dejo fuera de combate al instante.

Después de dejarlo fuera de combate tuve que hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás, ya que pude escuchar uno de ésos proyectiles acercarse, cuando gire mi cabeza a la dirección de donde vino me encontré con el que los lideraba, sostenido esa cosa de metal entre sus manos temblorosas creo de miedo.

¿?: e- eso f- fue u- una advertencia s- si te me acercas un paso mas no dudare en dispararte maldito, (avance un paso en señal de reto) te lo advierto juró que lo haré

¿?: 'agg acabemos con esto de una vez' (seguí avanzando asía el y cundo di tres pasos, el disparo de esa arma mientras yo caminaba asía el como si nada, hasta que después de 14 tiros izo un audible Click) .

Yo estab pasos de el y pude ver que su miedo crecía mas y mas, pero izo algo que en verdad me sorprendió, agarró de detrás de el un cuchillo de combate como unos... 15 centímetros aproximadamente, y salió corriendo con claras intenciones de encajármelo así que lo dejé solo para ver si se atrevía o se acobardaría al final.

¿?: HAAAAAA, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE (-u- nop, no se acobardo, después de dar un grito de guerra y encajarme el cuchillo 5 veces, lo agarré del cuello alzando solo para darle un golpe en el cuello como al otro para dejarlo fuera.)

Cuando lo deje noqueado abrí mi mano dejándolo caer al suelo, -w- sin duda eso se debió ver genial, TnT sino me hubiera dado ganas de toser un montón de sangre, por lo tanto me cubrí la boca con mi mano izquierda asiendo que sé llene de sangre.

Lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue un monto se susurros de todos los que vieron semejante espectáculo. (Por Celestia cuanta sangre, viste todos los tiros que le dieron y sigue en pie ¿como es eso posible?, viste como se movía con esa espada,) entre otros muchos.

Dejando eso de lado solo agarré el cuchillo que se quedó clavada cuando alce a esta basura, cuando lo saqué mas sangre salió de mi cuerpo y también del cuchillo, solo lo deje caer al suelo para luego dar vuelta y acercarme en donde las 7 chicas, estas estaban con la boca mas que abierta pero al ver que me acerque sacudieron sus cabezas y dos de ellas se pusieron en frente de todas las demás.

La misma que avía amenazado a esa basura, una chica de color naranja con una camisa roja y cuadros blanco en ella, unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino y un sombrero y botas de vaquero, y una pegaso de color cian que tenía pelo y cola arcoíris, esta bestia una camisa delgada blanca un pantalón azul cielo y unos zapatos blancos.

Las dos se pusieron en una posición de pelea, pero seles notaba el claro miedo que sentían ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar, pero mi objetivo no eran ellas, -u- sino mi bolsa de manzanas que deje caer cuando golpee a ese sujeto.

¬n¬ después de todo me costó 5 monedas, solo me agache para tomarlas y me di la vuelta para irme, pero solo di 6 pasos ya que alguien de atrás me hablo y pude reconocer de quién era esa voz.

¿?: espera (sip, era de la unicornio a la que estaban apuntó de matar hace unos minutos fue la que me hablo, entonces me gire solo ver que salió de detrás de sus dos amigas para acercarse a paso lento) n- necesitas i- ir a un h- hospital con urgencia.

¿?: !RARITY! ¿pero que henos crees que haces?, vuelve acá en este instante no sabemos quien es ese poni y mucho menos sabemos si es uno.

Rarity: eso no me importa applejack, (gire para verla) el esta heridos y todo para protegernos (giro de nuevo asía mi y dio dos pasoso pará acercarse, mismos que yo retrocedí) no pienso lastimarte (dio otro paso mismo que yo retrocedí) agg veo que no me vas a dejar acercarme ¿verdad? (negué con mi cabeza).

Rarity: espera ¿puedes entenderme? (asentí) ¿puedes hablar? (Dude un momento pero asentí) ¿podrías quitarte la capucha? (negué nuevamente) ¿nos dejarías llevarte a un hospital? (volví a negar) ¿almenos podrías decirme tu nombre?.

¿?: (solo melé quede viendo para después darme la vuelta y seguir caminando para irme, pero no sin antes decir...) pueden llamarme ghost (chasquee mis dedos para teletrasportarme a ese viejo castillo de antes).

pov ¿?

no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver hace unos minutos estaban apuntó de matar a rarity, y de la nada salió alguien encapuchado y la salvó... pero esa sensación de magia que sentí de ese extraño era sumamente extraña y aplastante, sin duda cuando la sentí me petrifique en segundos, mis pensamientos fuero interrumpidos cuando me hablaron.

¿?: t- t-t twilight ¿d- dime q- que tu también lo sentiste? (tal parece que starlight también sintió lo mismo que yo) s- su magia era... era una que jamás sentí, ni siquiera con las princesas.

Twilight: lose starlight también lo sentí.

¿?: he ¿nos podrían decir de que están hablando? si no es mucha molestia, porque yo no sentí nada... bueno... solo cuando el se acercó y lo miré a los ojos, no se que paso pero no dejaba de temblar por mas que quería.

¿?: ami me paso lo mismo que a Rainbow, pero por sus caras no es lo único ¿que fue lo que ustedes sintieron?.

Twilight: agg será mejor que hablemos dentro del Castillo, (después de llevar a los ponis que nos quisieron atacar a los calabozos, tardamos unos minutos para llegar a la sala cutie mark, hay todas se sentaron y spike se sentó a mi lado) bien se que se peguntaran el porque les pedí entrar al castillo (todas a excepción de starlight asintieron).

Twilight: agg bien, cuando ese extraño encapuchado apareció y salvo a rarity al principio no avía nada fuera de lo normal pero todo cambio cuando invoco esa extraña espada, su magia tuvo un cambio sobre natural... es difícil de explicar, pero me atrevería a decir que era una sensación de alguna deidad.

Con decir eso todas se quedaron mas que impactadas, pero antes que alguien dijera algo spike escupió una carta con la insignia de celestia así que la abrí y la leí en voz alta.

Mi querida twilight

Esta carta es para avisarte que ase una hora y media mi hermana y yo sentimos una extraña sensación de magia proveniente del bosque everfree, muy cerca del pueblo de ponyville desconozco si sea hostil, pero quiero que tu y tus amigas se mantengan a salvo y que nadie del pueblo se entere de esa presencia, mañana a primera hora yo y mi hermana iremos para mejores detalles

atentamente Celestia.

Cuando termine de leer la carta y mire al restó de las chicas todas estaban preocupadas, y no voy a mentir yo también lo estaba no sabia que hacer si asta las princesas iban a venir.

Rainbow: esto no me gusta para nada, si hasta las princesas ban a venir ¿creen que sea ese extraño encapuchado? o acaso...

Rarity: SU NOMBRE ES GHOST (O_O ok nunca vi a rarity tan enojada como ahora) y no voy a permitir que crea que el es una amenaza, delo contrario no me hubiera salvado y mucho menos ayudado de esos tipejos, lo que me preocupa es que en verdad lo lastimaron ¿que tal si muere por esas heridas?.

Applejack: bueno creo que tienes razón rarity pero tampoco es para que te enojes, ¬w¬ almenos que sientas algo por el (y rarity término roja a mas no poder) ha conque es eso ¿eh?, -u- así que por fin te interesa un poni, 0.o bueno aun no sabemos si es uno por esa capucha que tenía, y también estoy preocupada por el es decir ustedes vieron cuantas balas le atravesaron y sin mencionar las 5 apuñaladas y el seguía en pie.

¿?: TnT eso quiere decir que no va a venir a la fiesta de bienvenida que decía la carta que le di.

Twilight: espera pinkie, ¿que dijiste? ¿acaso tu ya sabía de el, y cuando?

Pinkie: bueno... antes que esos ponis llegaran con esas armas, lo avía visto llegar del bosque everfree así que fui asía el y le di una invitación para que viniera a sugarcube corner, luego lo vi que se dirigía al puesto de applejack pero lo estaba atendiendo apple boom.

Applejack: eso explica la bolsa de manzana que recogió antes de irse, pero ¿porque se negaría a la ayuda que le ofreció rarity? y ¿como es que seguía de pie en esas condiciones? esas heridas se notaban graves, sin mencionar que el poni que estaba en el tejado dijo que le disparó en el corazón y un pulmón con un m82 calibre 50, no soy experta en armas pero esa arma es capaz de atravesar acero ¿no?.

Twilight: si applejack el m82 es capaz de atravesar el acero, tampoco me explico como es que seguía vivo después de esos dos disparos, por ahora será mejor hablar de eso con las princesas mañana que vengan por el momento será ir a descansar hoy fue un día ajetreado.

Todas se despidieron y se fueron cada una sus casas, solo quedamos starlight spike y yo en el castillo... aunque cierto dragoncito estaba más que celoso al enterarse que rarity ya le tenia echado el ojo a alguien, eso sin duda nos hizo reí a starlight y ami.

Twilight: ya spike no es para que te pongas así, no creo que rarity le guste a ese sujeto sin conocerlo.

Spike: es fácil para ti decirlo, applejack de tan sólo mencionarlo rarity se puso mas roja que una manzana, es mas que obvio que rarity le atrae a ese extraño.

Starlight: jejejeje bueno será mejor descansar de una vez, si es que las prprincesas ban a venir mañana será mejor estar bien descansados, buenas noches twilight, buenas noches spike.

Twilight: igual mente starlight que descanses (después de despedirnos starlight se retiró a su cuarto y spike se fue al suyo, -u- pero no dejo de decir cosas entre dientes yo por mi parte me fui a mi habitación que quedaba a 4 puertas de distancia de la de spike).

Twilight: agg (cuándo entre a mí cuarto solo puede dar un largo suspiro) sin duda hoy fue un día raro, no se quien haya sido ese extraño encapuchado pero le estoy eterna mente agradecida por salvar a una de mis más grandes amigas.

Me acosté en mi cama para dormir un poco, pues mañana tenia que estar lo más puntual para bienvenida de las princesas… pero no pude dormir, no dejaba de pensar en ese sujetó... sus… heridas… estoy segura que eran mortal, eso lose porque estudié el cuerpo poni y se donde esta cada órgano vital, y justamente donde el fue herido lo eran ¿como es que seguía vivo? ¿Habrá usado magia?, No sentí ningún flujo de ella. Más que cuando invocó esa… ¡espada! ¿Habrá sido esa extraña espada?. La verdad no tengo idea, después de pensarlo tanto al fin pude dormir.

…..

…

Spike: ¡TWILIGHT! TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA, (-_- sip, mi sueño fue interrumpido por spike que entró azotando la puerta y gritando).

Twilight: calma spike, solo relájate y dime que sucedes sede (dije mientras lo miraba con una cara relajada, el respiro profundo y se calmó un poco) mejor (el asintió) 0u0 bien ahora dime ¿que es lo que pasa?.

Spike: el unicornio que las quiso atacar ayer y que mandaste a los calabozos ha escapado (¬_¬ sip, hasta hay se me acabó esa mirada de relajación, y puse una de sumamente preocupación).

Twilight: pero como es eso posible (me levante de la cama y salí corriendo seguida de spike) spike ¿cuantos escaparon y a que hora?, ¿las chicas están enteradas de esto?, ¿que hay de las princesas ya llegaron?.

Spike: solo el y unos 4 por lo que pude notar, desconozco a que hora escaparon solo fui a darles su desayuno cuando lo note, y las chicas están el mapa cutie mark, las princesas no han llegado por el momento.

Twilight: bien eso me dará tiempo para pens… (ni siquiera pude terminar de decirlo cuando entre al cuarto donde las chicas estaban… pero también estaban las princesas, cadance y shining armor con flurry heart).

Shining: twilight (shining acerco y me dio un abrazo) gracias a celestia estas bien, applejack nos estaba contando lo que pasó ayer estuve muy preocupado por ti.

Twilight: estoy bien shining ¿pero que asen aquí? En la carta de celestia solo decía que ellas iban a venir, no decía que ustedes también iban a estar.

Cadance: se que nuestra visita es un poco inesperada twilight, pero ayer shining y yo sentimos un aumento de magia que no reconocimos y queríamos ver si tu y tus amigas estaban bien.

Celestia: twilight (O_O hay santa celestia, ella puso una cara tan seria que daba miedo) ¿nos puedes contar con exactitud que fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Y de quien se trataba esa magia?.

Solo pude dar un largo suspiro mientras asentía y spike trajo sillas extras para ellos, una vez todos reunidos tomamos asiento, yo y mis amigas les contamos todo lo que paso ayer, desde que esos ponis aparecieron hasta ese encapuchado llamado ghost, sin omitir ningún detalle.

Shining: déjame ver si entendí, ¿dices que las acorralaron a todas a excepción de rarity porque la intentaron matar, pero cuando el unicornio que los lideraba disparo, un extraño encapuchado que se ase llamar ghost la salvó? Twilight estas segura de lo que nos estas diciendo porque eso es casi imposible.

Rainbow: 0u0 si fue superó genial como el de la nada salió y le pateó el trasero a esos malhechores, y como cortaba las balas con esa espada fue 20% más genial.

Luna: si pero dijeron que avía sido herido ¿no? Según lo que nos ha dicho twilight sus heridas eran letales, no creo que alguien sea capaz de soportar semejantes heridas y vivir, díganme ¿alguien lo ha visto de nuevo por el pueblo? ¿O en otra alguna otra parte?.

Todos las chicas negaron con la cabeza, no sabíamos en donde o como estaba pues desde que se teletransportó, eso solo izo a celestia suspirar con algo de alivio para luego voltear a verme.

Celestia: agg ¿twilight en donde están los ponis que las quisieron atacar? Quisiera hablar con ese unicornio y saber quien lo mando.

Twilight: heem, pues es un tanto curioso que lo mencione (ok decir que estaba sudando a mares era poco, y las miradas de celestia y luna no ayudaron en nada) agg lamento decirle esto princesa pero no va a poder hacerlo, no se como pero el y 4 mas lograron escapar (al decir eso todos el la habitación se alarmaron).

Luna: ¿nos estás diciendo que todo este tiempo que llevamos hablando savias de esa información y no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Estás consciente que de a verlo sabido antes pudimos a ver pedido refuerzos?.

Celestia: luna por favor no es momento para estar la regañando, pero luna tiene razón twilight debiste decir eso antes ¿ha que hora se escaparon?.

Twilight: eso no lose princesa, la verdad spike me despierto diciéndome eso y cuando iba a solucionarlo es cuando vi que ustedes estaban aquí y con todo esto se me avía olvidado ese asunto.

Shining: esto es malo, princesa solicito un escuadrón de sus 20 mejores hombres, si alguien quiere volver a atacar a mi hermana se las verá con migo primero.

Applejack: ¬u¬ sip ya salió el hermano protector, -_- además no sabemos en donde están esos tipejos probablemente ya están muy lejos de aqu…

Applejack ni siquiera pudo terminar de decirlo cuando todo el castillo se sacudió bruscamente mientras se oía una gran explosión cerca de la entrada así que salimos a revisar, esta demás decir que shining se opuso ¬u¬ pero ahora soy una princesa solo bastó una orden para quitármelo de encima.

Cuando llegamos a donde debería de estar la puerta, hay estaba el mismo unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, ojo amarillos, cabello negro, con una camisa blanca, y pantalón negro, pero no vino solo si el y 4 más lograron escapar pues ahora eran 7 de ellos bien armados asta los diente, 2 de ellos tenían lanza llamas, el resto tenían m4 y 4 de ellos que estaban alado del unicornio tenían katanas, -_- y esta claro que el unicornio tenía un lanza granadas ¬n¬ con razón la puerta del castillo desapareció por completo.

¿? :hola princesas no sabia que ustedes iban a estar aquí hoy, como sea (puso una cara seria mientras nos apuntaba con el lanza granadas) vengo por mis chicos que están encerrados y por ustedes entréguense voluntaria mente y a mis chicos y no derramaremos sangre inocente, es una lastima que su "héroe" ya no camine con los vivos jajajaja.

Iba a decir algo pero cuando abrí la boca fui interrumpida por alguien que estaba arriba de nosotros… y no fui la única que reconoció esa voz.

Pov ghost

Ghost: nunca me considere como un héroe, y para tu desgracia todavía camino con los vivos. (cuando dije eso todos los presentes miraron asia arriba donde estaba parpado, así que di un salto poniendo me en frente de ellos) ¿pensé que estabas en los calabozos? ¿Cómo es que lograste salir?.

¿?: (esta demás que el me miraba más que enojado) maldito desgraciado esta ves me aseguraré de mandarte al otro mundo, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN PERO QUIERO SU MALDITA CABEZA ¡AHORA!.

Ghost: jejejeje eso me gustaría verlo.

/pongan, Two Steps From Hell - Winterspell./

Esta vez no saque mi espada ¬u¬ porque ahora tenía mi armadura debajo de la capucha, así que salí corriendo a dos de los que estaban enfrente -_- pero ellos con esas extrañas armas me lanzaron llamas, pero no me detuve y agarre a uno de los que me estaba lanzado fuego del cuello y el como el otro dejo de lanzar el fuego.

Con el fuego obviamente mi capucha se quemo dejando ver una armadura completamente dorada, ya que tenía un casco con forma de la cabeza de un águila que cubría todo mi rostro nadie sabía mi identidad .

/Pará qué se hagan una idea, la armadura es la misma de "azir el emperador de las arena"/

Solo le di un golpe en el estómago al que tenía sujetado mandándolo contra una casa sacándole el aire en el proceso, el otro al darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba legos de mi volvió a lanzarme fuego, así que éntrelas llamas solo camine asia el sin recibir daño alguno, ya que tenía mi armadura.

Cuando llegue a él este al ver que no me hacia nada intento huir, pero no lo deje solo bastó agarrarlo de la camisa y darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo quejándose, solo quedaban 5 ¬u¬ ese unicornio cada vez me veía más enojado.

¿?: (iba a caminar asia el cuando me apuntó con el arma que tenía en sus manos y yo saque ahora si mi espada) te dije que esta vez te mandaría al otro mundo, a ver como sales de esta.

el disparo otro de esos proyectiles pero este era más grande, no le tome importancia y con mi espada lo quise cortar pero cuando mi espada tocó la punta del proyectil una gran explosión se generó, y yo al estar muy cercas me lanzó volando con tal fuerza que terminé chocando de cabeza con una fuente destusándola por completo y chocando en una de las paredes del castillo, esta claro que tenía casi todos los huesos rotos en ese momento.

¿?: jajajaja, ¿perdón eso te dolió? me párese que si, tu levante y tráeme su cabeza quiero saber quien es el que nos ha estado molestando todo este tiempo.

¿?: ERES UN MALDITO, PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO RUFIÁN TE JURO POR CELESTIA QUE LO PAGARÁS.

¿?: jajajaja, y quien lo va hacer ¿tu? O ¿su ahora muerto (crack) héro…e?.

Fue interrumpido cuando me levante y cada hueso roto comenzaba a repararse, crujiendo en el proceso, primero fueron las piernas seguido de mi brazo derecho, ya que ese fue el que recibió casi toda la explotación luego mi columna, una ves estuve de pie puse mis manos en mi cabeza -_- ya que estaba atrás cuando choque con la fuente.

Ghost: (solo le di un fuerte jalón para acomodar mi cabeza en su lugar, esta claro que al hacer eso dio un gran crujido, cuando abrí los ojos y mire como el pegaso que estaba en el suelo estaba a unos pasos de mi completamente aterrado) mmm nada mal. estas mejorando, pero necesitaras más si quieres matarme (comencé a acercarme al pegado que tenía en frente, asiendo que reaccionará).

¿?: dark, estas solo en esto, este sujetó se acaba de literalmente reacomodar la cabeza, no pienso seguir en esto si el está con ellos.

dark ¿eh? con que así se llama ese unicornio, el pegado extendió sus alas para volar así es que antes que lo hiciera manipule la tierra atrapando sus pies hasta sus rodillas, lo que le impidió escapar asiéndolo aterrar más.

Ghost: nadie escapara de aquí (cuando llegue al ahora atrapado pegaso color rojo puse mi mano en su hombro) tranquilo no te are nada… mas que esto… (le di en golpe en el cuello y el cayó inconsciente, pero seguía atrapado, estire mi mano para atraer mi espada y una vez teniéndola me enfoque en los 5 restantes y a ase unicornio) sabes aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Cómo lograste escapar?.

/hasta aquí la música/

Dark: (enojado pero me contestó) pues la verdad fue muy sencillo, gracias a ella (señaló a la pegaso color cían y cabellos multicolor) si ella no hubiera estado fanfarroneando de lo genial que te veías con esa espada. y si así como te movías con la espada lo arias en la cama, (¬_¬ esta más que claro que todos la voltearon a ver, y ella se puso más roja que un tomate).

Ghost: (volvió a girar asia el unicornio) are como que no es escuche eso último, como sea ¿en serio quieres seguir con esto?.

Dark: aun no he acabado, quiero que te quites el casco y la armadura para ver quien eres o me veré obligado a usar el plan B.

Ghost: me reusó a hacerlo, ninguna de tus armas puede hacerme frente.

Dark: (por alguna razón sonrió confiado) talvez tengas razón, pero esto si, tráigalas.

2 de los que estaban a su lado hicieron brillar su cuerno, y dos chicas atadas fueron teletransportadas, una unicornio color verde menta, con crin y cola color verde pálido con blanco, sus ojos eran de color amarillo. La otra no tenía cuerno ni alas era de un color crema, su melena y cola tenían la combinación del azul y el rosa independientemente, sus ojos eran azules claros.

Dark: si no ases lo que digo (chasqueo los dedos, y los mismos que las trajeron sacaron sus katanas poniéndolas en cima de ellas) ellas pagarán el precio de tu desobediencia.

Ghost: ¡SUELTALAS! (una de las cosas que más me hacían enojar, eran que usarán inocentes como renes, por lo tanto apreté mi espada con más fuerza).

Dark: obedece y has lo que te ordene o… (alzo su brazo y los dos unicornios alzaron más las katanas, ya sabia que iba a pasar si el baja el brazo) creo que ya te ases una idea ¿no?.

Agg, no me quedó de otra que dar un suspiro y encajar mi espada en el suelo, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza agarrando y quitándome el casco para después dejarlo caer y este cayó dejando un hueco en el suelo, luego chasquee mis dedos a siendo que mi armadura desapareciera de mi cuerpo dejándome expuesto ante todos, para aparecer a lado mío dejándola caer y esta cayó con el mismo efecto que el casco.

Esta claro que todos me miraban con asombro ya que sentí sus miradas ante mí, también los susurro no se hicieron esperar y ya que tengo mis sentidos más desarrollados -n- escuche algunas mujeres decir que no estoy tan mal como para una noche divertida, entre otros que decían que clase de crea tura era pero no quite mi vista de ese unicornio.

Dark: ¿pero que demonios eres tu?, jamás he visto alguna creatura como tu ¿solo que diablos eres?, pero por alguna razón siento que te conozco.

Ghost: ami raza se le conoce como…

¿?: ¡HUMANOS! (-_- ok ni pude terminar de decirlo cuando la unicornio que estaba atada grito toda emocionada, creo que olvidó el asunto en el que esta porque intento saltar pero las sogas se lo impedían) jajajaja se los dije, les dije que ellos existían ahora quien es la coca, la prueba esta en sus caras.

/aquí pongan dark signal drag me to hell /

Ghost: ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora suéltalas ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto, tu problema soy yo.

Dark: tienes razón, (me apuntó con la misma arma con la que me lanzó esa cosa explosiva) sin tu armadura esto debería ser mas que suficiente para acabar con tigo.

Me volvió a disparar ese proyectil y yo hice mis ojos rasgados y así es que pude ver como se acercaba lentamente, y antes de recibirlo lo agarre y di una vuelta para lanzarlo hacia atrás de él, al explotar algo cercas de ellos quedaron aturdidos.

Así es que aproveche y salí lo más rápido que pude asia las 2 chicas que estaban atadas una vez las tuviera chasquee mis dedos teletrasportandolas cercas del castillo, cerca de donde están las otras, que por una razón no se han movido desde que me estrelle y levante del castillo ase unos minutos.

Cuando el unicornio que ahora tenía a unos pasos se dio cuenta de lo que hice me intento golpear con el arma así es que la agarre y con un fuerte galón se la arrebate para luego darle una patada en el pecho mandándolo y tumbando unos metros atrás.

Dark: ¡LE PAGARÉ 20 MIL BITS QUIÉN ME TRAGA SU MADITA CABEZA! (con eso dicho los 4 que tenía me rodearon ya que yo estaba desarmado, ¬u¬ pero eso no era un problema para mi).

Dos se me lanzaron y uno intentó darme un corte diagonal así que me agache y di una vuelta para darle un golpe en los nervios que lo paralizo al instante, el otro quiso darme un corte en diagonal pero lo esquive fácil mente para darle igual un golpe en los nervios de su abdomen, este también cayó al instante.

Los otros dos fueron mejor sincronizados uno quiso darme un corte horizontal por la derecha, y el otro dio una estocada para perforare el pecho así es que tuve que hacer algo que no se esperaron, sacrifique mi brazo derecho a el que me quiso empalagar con la katana no solo desvíe la trayectoria de este sino que corno levemente la pierna de su compañero haciéndolo retroceder y con mi brazo izquierdo le di un buen golpe en el estómago al otro y la inercia lo mando a estrellarse a una casa mientras su katana salió volando cayendo cerca del unicornio.

Ghost: (una vez el otro con la katana se recuperó salió corriendo para cortarme la cabeza) su maestro les enseño bien (cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca y el quiso hacer un corte horizontal a mi cabeza, yo me agache para estirar una pierna mientras di un giro a sus pies haciéndolo caer y en media caída le di igual un golpe en uno de sus nervios paralizándolo) pero no lo suficiente.

Con los 4 fuera de combate mi vista se dirigió al unicornio que seguía tirado, pero se levantó y agarro la katana que cayó cercas de él para ponerse en una pose de combate con la katana.

Dark: malditos inútiles les enseñaré como se hace, si quieres algo bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

Ya que estábamos a unos 5 pasos de distancia el se lanzó intentando darme un corte vertical seguido de uno horizontal, los cuales esquive con suma facilidad ya que sus ataques eran muy predecibles al estar enojado, yo por mi parte le di una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Ghost: ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso ya te cansaste? ¿No dijiste que me ibas a mandar al otro mundo o solo eran palabras?.

No dijo nada solo siguió dando corte tras corte pero no logro conectar ninguno, eso hasta que de su cuerno disparo un en segador por lo tanto tuve que cerrar mis ojos, pero pude escuchar como la katana cortaba el vierto en vertical y esta se dirigía a mi cabeza. lo intente esquivar pero no pude por completo ya que logró cortarme completamente el brazo izquierdo. Cuando recupere la vista el me encajo la katana debajo del hombro izquierdo para luego alzarla y cortar todo mi hombro.

Dark: je que opinas de eso maldito, ahora acabare con esto y continuaré con mi objetivo.

Creo que se confío al cortarme un brazo porque quiso darme un corte por la izquierda en diagonal de abajo asia arriba, esta ves lo pude esquivar al saltar hacia atrás para dar una rápida vuelta para dar una patada en sus manos para que soltara la katana y con mi brazo derecho le agarre el cuello.

En ese momento mi brazo izquierdo ya se estaba regenerando solo el hueso pero eso me bastaba para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse la pared de una casa, cuando el se recuperó del golpe pude ver que me miraba sorprendido.

Solo me quedé parado mientras mi brazo regeneraba tendones, músculos, nervios, al igual que la cortada de la katana se estaba sanando. Una vez terminara me quede viendo mi mano al mismo tiempo de la movía.

/hasta aquí la música /

Ghost: mmm me he oxidado en estos años, pero quedo como nuevo (voltee a verlo) veo por tu cara que estás confundido, ¿en verdad creíste que me vencerían en un duelo mano a mano?.

Dark: (cuando terminó de analizarlo sacudió su cabeza para verme) ¿pero que clase de magia es la que poses?.

Ghost: ¿magia? la magia acaba cuando su portador muere (señale la fuente rota) cuando mi cabeza choco con esa fuente haciendo que girará asia atrás aso me hubiera matado al instante, no es magia es habilidad.

Dark: un momento tu eres… (abrió bien grande sus ojos mientras empezaba a temblar de miedo) tu eres el de la profecía, ahora lo recuerdo eres la creatura que viene de otro mundo el que combatirá contra mi amo tu eres… el dios que pondrá fin a la oscuridad.

Ghost: (¿Profecía?, ¿Dios que pondrá fin a la oscuridad?, ¿De qué diablo está hablando?, lo mire seriamente) escúchame bien no se de que estas hablando pero no soy un héroe como tanto me dices, tampoco soy un dios ni un Salvador.

Chasquee mis dedos y mi armadura y mi espada volvió a aparecer en mi cuerpo, una vez con mi armadura puesta me gire para ver a donde avía teletrasportandolas a las 2 chicas atadas, ¬_¬ y gracias a que las otras salieron de ese trance que estaban hace rato las ayudaron a desatarse, -_- pero eso no quito que todos me estaban viendo.

Ghost: lo que hagan con ellos no es asunto mío, pero esta vez asegúrense de que no puedan escapar no voy a estar aquí para siempre, una vez que averigue como regresar a mi mundo lo haré, y en caso que no pueda solo desaparecer del mapa (voltee a ver al unicornio que seguía en el suelo) y tu no me importan tu profecía, mis años de guerrero acabaron hace años (estaba apunto de chaquear mis dedos para irme peeero de nuevo fui detenido).

¿?: espera por favor (pude reconocer de quien era esa voz, era de la misma unicornio verde menta, cuando me di vuelta ella literal mente se me lanzó agarrando mi torso) no te vallas tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte sobre ti y tu raza (puso ojitos de perro regañado mientras agachaba sus orejas, TuT y en verdad se veía demasiado tierna así) ¿puedes?.

Ghost: (yo tenía las manos medio alzadas en ese momento) amm ¿disculpe señorita…?

¿?: 0u0 lyra, mi nombre es lyra (jeje de la emoción empezó a mover su cola) y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

Ghost: agg (solo pude suspirar mientras bajaba mis brazos) puedes decirme ghost.

Lyra: ¿ghost?, Ese es un nombre extraño. ¿no lo crees? no te ofendas es solo que me parece muy extraño.

Ghost: ¬_¬ eso es porque no es mi nombre, es un apodo que me pusieron hace mucho tiempo, bueno señorita lyra es hora de irme para ser honesto solo vine por… (growl) (en ese momento fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi estómago, y agradecí como nunca tener casco ya que enserio eso fue vergonzoso) jejejeje bueno creo que hay esta la respuesta.

Lyra: 0n0 vamos no te vallas aún, hay muchos poni a los que quiero que te conozcan, 0u0 además quiero saber como hiciste todo eso y como es que te creció otro brazo tamb…

Ghost: (bien tuve que pararla hay, poniendo uno de mis dedos en sus labios que la hizo mirar me extrañada) lo lamento señorita lyra puedo contarle cualquier cosa de mi raza, pero no de mi, bueno al menos no a fondo.

Lyra: vamos prometo no decirle a nadie, (agarró la parte superior de su camisa y puso una cara de lujuria) ¬u¬ ya se, si me dices me acosté con tigo por dos noches enteras 0w0 ¿que dices? ¿a que no suena tan mal?.

Ghost: ¡Que! no, claro que no (ok, solo ok primero fue la pegaso cían de cabello multicolor después unas que están en el montón viéndome y ahora ella ¿solo que les pasa a las mujeres de aquí?) para empezar tienes que valorarte más, una dama no debe de decir esa clase de cosas, eso habla mucho de ti ¿de acuerdo?.

Lyra: (cuando le dije eso por algún motivo se sonrojo) d- de cuerdo t- tu ganas (bajo sus orejas mientras miraba el suelo) nos vemos ghost.

Ghost: (estaba a punto de irse TnT pero en verdad no podía verla así, no pude mas que suspirar) agg lyra (al llamarla ella se detuvo para verme) mira que te parece si tu me haces las preguntas y si puedo las responderé, la una condición será que si no puedo responder algunas no insistirás ¿ok?.

Lyra: (al escuchar eso me abrazo mientras daba pequeños saltitos) gracias, gracias, gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco ghost.

Ghost: (correspondió el abrazo) no hay de que lyra, (me separe del abrazo) pero por el momento ya tengo que irme.

¿?: ghost espera (-_- que cada que me voy a ir me van a decir lo mismo, esta vez la que me detuvo fue una de las chicas que estaban en el castillo esta era de color lavanda con cuerno y alas) quería agradecerte por haber salvado a mi amiga rarity y a nosotras ayer, si hay algo que pueda hacer no dudes en pedírmelo.

Ghost: se lo agradezco pero estoy bien señorita…

¿?: ah twilight, soy princesas de la amistad.

Ghost: (ok cuando dijo "princesa" en verdad me puse nervioso, así que me incline mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi pecho) lamento mis modales ase un momento princesa no sabía que estaba ante la realeza, pido nuevamente mil disculpas.

Twilight: amm tranquilo no tienes que hacer eso, puedes levantarte.

Ghost: (tras decís eso me levante) gracias princesa, bueno ya es hora de que vall… (growl) (otra vez fui interrumpido por mi estómago).

Twilight: jejejeje, ya se ¿que opinas si te invito almorzar como agradecimiento?.

Ghost: estoy bien princesa, no sé preocupe, '¿por que se pero preocupa por alguien que ni siquiera es de su especie? ¿acaso será una trampa? Pero no veo que me esté mintiendo, ¿entonces porque lo hace?'.

Twilight: solo diem twilight y ¿estas Seguro? No sería un inconveniente para mí.

Ghost: se lo agradezco en verdad, pero estoy bie… (growl) (-_- y como si mi estómago estuviera en mi contra sonó de nuevo pero más fuere que las 2 veces anteriores, solo me quedó suspirar derrotado) agg esta bien tomaré su oferta prin… eh twilight (en ese momento vi que ese tal dark intentaba huir, así que lo aprisione manipulando la tierra cubriendo y pegándole al suelo) no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que ases eso? (me gire a verla) me refiero a cómo es que ases eso con la tierra.

Ghost: eso (señale a dark que está pegado al suelo y ella asintió) bueno eso es porque soy capas de manipular los elementos naturales.

Twilight: tienes que decime como es que lo ases, 0u0 pero eso será después ben vallamos al castillo para estar más cómodos.

Ghost: (comenzamos a caminar al castillo) pero que hay de estos tipos ¬_¬ no los van a dejar aquí para que escapen ¿no?.

Twilight: tranquilo mi hermano se ara cargo de ellos, así que no te preocupes por eso ya hiciste suficiente.

Lyra: disculpa twilight ¿puedo acompañarlos si es posible al castillos por favor?.

Twilight: oh por supuesto que si lyra vamos.

Con eso dicho los tres nos dirigimos al castillo 0.o que aún no me explico como es que es de cristal pero eso se lo preguntaré después, mientras caminábamos muchos de los que estaban alrededor solo murmuraban, pero por alguna razón avía tres que igual mente tenían cuerno y alas estaban en la entrada del castillo que no se les quitaba esa cara de asombro… algo me dice que ellas saben algo ¿pero que es?.

Continuara…

0u0 Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les esté gustando.

¿Qué misterios le aguarda a nuestro protagonista? ¿De que se tratara la profecía? ¿Podrá ghost ganar esta batalla o sucumbirá a la oscuridad? Eso en futuros episodios.

Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que discord lo ponga en su versión hombre o mujer? Porque estaba pensando hacerlo mujer, para que se hagan una idea busquen vavacung en el navegador y hay les aparecerá su versión femenina, ¬u¬ por que estaba pensando que ella empieze con el primer acto de clop de esta historia por eso la pregunta ahora sí hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
